User talk:Phoenix Flight
Hai Flights(Seems thats what u want to be called now c:). Can I become the deputy? Cause I can join one more wiki, and I feel like I will be active on this one. -Emeh Okay .3. So do I just add her in the deputy section in The Cats of Lakeclan page, and then add her as a seperate page? User:Emeraldfire8 I made Swiftstream c: Emerald Oh ya uh sorreh, I guess I will change that if u want me to. Added her appearance. Emerald Okay thank u ^ ^. And no problem~ Emerald Are u on? Cause we can rp now, sorry I was gone for so long ^ ^. Emerald Hai vee~ U wanna rp? emerald CHAT ISN'T WORKING ANYWHERE NUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! I can't rp right now :'c. This laptop sucks it doesn't do chat or something. I will be back in a few hours. ~Emerald IK I WANT TO RP. IT SEEMS LIKE I HAVEN'T IN A LONG TIME D: ~Emerald Joining LakeClan and Other Stuffs Hi Phoeniix Flight! I was wondering if I you could approve of my character- Name: Jaysong Rank: Warrior (Never mind, Medicine Cat, please!) Appearance: Jaysong is a thick-furred and soft-furred she-cat with tufted ear-tips, pale bluish-gray fur, with a white mark on chest, white front paws, and a black tail-tip and ears; stunning violet eyes Personality: Jaysong is a very shy she-cat, especially around new cats. However, once you get to know her, she is the funniest and most sarcastic cat you will have ever met! When others are nice to her, she treats them with kindness as well. When she meets the occasional rude or hateful cat, her temper can sometimes get the better of her and she can say some very sarcastic things that makes the other cat stop talking to her for a while. She has very high senses, and can understand easily what one is meaning to say. History: Her mother, a silver she-cat called Haven (a loner), and her father, a brown tabby called Prince (a loner), were killed when Jay (at the time) and Moon (her sister) were kits, around five moons old. They were found wandering around in the woods by Ripplestar (hope you don't mind!) and brought in. They were accepted into the clan, and given the names Jaypaw and Moonpaw respectively. Family: Jaysong's mother is a silver she-cat called Haven, who was killed in an earthquake. Her father, Prince, a brown tabby, was also killed in the earthquake. Her sister, the only surviving family member, Moonsplash, is a member of LakeClan. Extras: Uh..... what do you consider extras? Also, (hope you don't mind!), do you give me permission to make some more characters? [[User:Whitefeather09|Whitefeather09 (talk) 23:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh Gracious Oh my Atlanta, I feel so bad beause I'm bugging you with all these questions........... Because I'm an idiot, am I allowed to roleplay along with the medicine cat den? I really want Jaysong to become the medicine cat. Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sigh. Flights. How do you make a signature? Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *Wink, wink* I lik the way you think! ;) But can you? Or is it too much to ask for? I'd like to have it in font Times New Roman, with the same lowercase and uppercase letters as followed, along with spacing- dont mess with the darkAngel. Also, can it be in like, black shadows underneath it? It's my slogan! Whitefeather09 (talk) 01:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, nice. Thanks! How do you sign with a signature, though? dont mess with the darkAngel 01:23, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wait, wait, wait, never mind, found out how. :p dont mess with the darkAngel 01:23, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flights! Do you know who Ravenpaw's mentor is? dont mess with the darkAngel 12:41, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ah, the mistakes I make..... dont mess with the darkAngel 23:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry We've got eight she-cats and two toms (O.o). I'm going to add some more toms, okay? dont mess with the darkAngel 23:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Gosh darn. Sorry. Also, can I approve of cats since I'm an admin? Or do you have to approve of them? I just realized ho wmany dont mess with the darkAngel s there are..... whoops. dont mess with the darkAngel 23:54, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Will Ravenpaw and Silverpaw get their warrior names? Also, wanna roleplay? I'l meet you on chat. dont mess with the darkAngel 22:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Wanna roleplay? Meet ya on chat~ dont mess with the darkAngel 02:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Ohai vee~ Can you do a siggie for meh? Like, it says Shadowfire in black and shadowed red? Thanks. Emerald I think it worked. THANK YOU. Shadowfire 15:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC)